1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organopolysiloxane hot-melt adhesive which melts as temperatures above room temperature to give a flowable liquid and which becomes a nonfluid upon cooling to room temperature, and which also can bond to material in contact with it during the cooling process.
Few thermoplastic organopolysiloxanes (nonflowable at room temperature, but rendered fluid by heating) are known in the art. Furthermore, the applicants are unaware of the prior existence of any organopolysiloxane-based hot-melt adhesives, which would have the ability to bond to material in contact with it during conversion from the fluid state to the nonfluid state cooling. While a hot-melt adhesive based on a silicon atom-containing non-organopolysiloxane polymer is known from Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-23797 [23,797/87], this hot-melt adhesive has a polyolefin backbone, and thus has poor heat resistance, cold resistance, ageing resistance, and water resistance.